The rain has stopped
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: London was nearly dark and a husband was questioning his wife whether she loved him or not. She was silent, so he told her to go to him, The name she had whispered in her sleep. To Peter, to Neverland. Return. 10 years after the movie


This is a cute little one-shot that I thought of after watching the movie. Forgive me for any mistakes, its one oclock and I can't sleep and this wouldn't leave my mind. It is set 10 years after the end of the movie.  
Luv Emilijah and the girls xoxox

* * *

"Who is Peter?" Wendy's husband asked.

"Hmm," said Wendy, looking up from a novel that she had recently immersed herself in.

"You whisper his name in your sleep, and it is written everywhere in your books."

"Oh, he is just an old friend I haven't seen in a while" explained Wendy, trying to cover the blush that had formed on her face.

It had been 10 years since she last saw Peter, when he flew away from her and the boys to join Tink in Neverland. Wendy had since married and moved away from home. She did not love the man she married, she tried but failed. She only married him because her parents and in particular her aunt were in favour of the match.

But, she still dreamed about Peter, she day dreamed about Peter, she couldn't stop thinking of Peter. Every time she looked out her window at night, she would look for the second star. And every flicker of light, she would hope it was Tinkerbell, with Peter following close behind.

Sometimes she thought it all to be a dream, a wonderful dream. But her "kiss" hanging around her neck was proof that it had been real, and the boys, the lost boys, who were lost no longer.

She sighed on the inside and returned to her book. Her husband walked up to her and asked her, "do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, what a silly question."

"I mean, really, truthfully. Or do you love this Peter man, boy, child?"

Wendy stayed silent, and he seemed to take that for an answer.

"I understand. Find him, and never let him go. We will remain friends, ok?" he kissed her forehead and left the room, throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

Wendy sat there for a minute then sighed. Even if Peter came back, he would not want her now she was all grown up. Then she had an idea. She stood up and hurried over to her wardrobe. She rummaged through the collection of gowns and dresses she owned, until right in the far-back corner, was the night-gown she had worn through her adventures in Neverland.

It was still dirty, she refused to let the maid do it, and it still had the rips and tears and vines on it. It hardly changed. Only the age through the fabric.

Wendy pulled of her dress and pulled on the night-gown. It inly just fight her, as she had not grown a massive amount. She imagined herself younger, nearly 13 to be exact. The same age when she met Peter.

She closed her eyes and stood in front of the mirror. After a short period of time, she opened her eyes. Standing before her in her reflection was a 12 year old Wendy Moira Angela Darling. She smiled and then looked down at herself, to make sure she wasn't seeing what she thought she had seen. But it was true. She really was 12 years old.

And now, to find Peter. She hurried out of the house, ignoring th looks she got from the people around her, all walking to their houses. She ran down the street and around the corner. She crossed the street and found herself at the gate of Kensington Gardens. She had purposely chosen this house, because it was a short walk from the house to here. Because this was where Peter said the babies were sent to Neverland.

She didn't expect him to turn up, but she still felt slightly disappointed when he didn't. The fairies came. She walked near them, calling out Tinkerbell's name. One of the fairies came up to her and asked her why she was calling that name.

She explained how she needed to go to Neverland to see Peter. At the mention of Peter, all the fairies grew excited and they offered to take her there. She smiled and thanked god that she left a note for all her friends and family. They would probably look for her, but the lost boys and John and Michael would know where she was.

On the flight back to Neverland, Wendy realised that she had never actually grown up. She may have gotten older, but she was still a child. She smiled. Peter would be surprised to see her.

When she arrived, she was treated to a terrible shock. Neverland was not indeed the sunny place she once knew This Neverland was dark and rainy. The fairies explained that it had been this way for a very long time. Wendy thanked the fairies and flew by herself to the Lost boys tree.

She opened the door and managed to get in before it closed. She was ready for the slide now, not as the first time where she slid down, not knowing aanything. She reached the bottom and stood up. She heard the pan-pipes in Peter's room. She smiled and picked a flower. She filled it with water and approached his room. She pulled apart the reeds and gasped in shock.

The Peter that was lying there was not the Peter she had left. He looked the same age, but his hair was even messier, but not in the good way it used to be. Under his eyes, he had dark circles and his face and body seamed skinny and shallow.

He didn't look up but said, "go away, Wendy. Leave me alone."

When she didn't move he sat up and looked at her. His once bright emerald green eyes, once filled with joy and mischief, were now sad and lifeless. He walked up to her and told her "did you not hear me the first few hundred times?"

"You knocked over the medicine!" She said. And indeed he had. He knocked the flower right out of her hands.

"GET OUT!" A single tear ran down his face.

"Boy, why are you crying? Are you crying because you spilt the medicine, because it is fine. I'll get another one." she asked, remembering the first conversation they had had.

"I'm not crying about medicine! I'm crying because you and the lost boys left me. And I'm not crying!" he said.

She smiled sadly, and wiped the tear away from his face using her thumb. She caressed his face and he looked at her. "I can feel you." He whispered. "I've never been able to do that before."

He touched her hand with his much rougher and larger hand. He ran that hand up her arm and touched her face. He then pulled her into an embrace, and sobbed onto her shoulder.

"You're here! You're here! Wendy, you came back to me! Now, I am not old and alone!" he said.

"You were never old or alone. I thought about you every second." She said and then she gave him a "thimble". One that was so different from there first one. This one represented all the feelings of loneliness, love and sadness that had been kept up inside of them for 10 years.

They pulled apart and Peter crowed, his eyes once again sparkling with mischief and fun. Wendy laughed and then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, worried that she would leave again.

"The rain has stopped." Wendy said and then she pulled him into an embrace. Who cared about growing up, when you could stay here with Peter.

To Peter, this was better than anything. Wendy was back and she loved him. Although, neither of them said it out loud, they knew it.

"Oh, the cleverness of me! And you of course." He said, seeing the look on her face.

And yes Wendy, the rain has stopped. In more ways than one.

* * *

Yes I realise that the characters where OOC, but oh well. 10 years could change a person. I got the idea of the clothes changing the age thing from the second Peter Pan book, so I don't claim to own that idea. sooo yeah. if you haven't read that book it is really good you should read it. its called Peter Pan in scarlett.  
Please review!!!  
Luv Emilijah and the girls


End file.
